


The Beauty of Falling

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Nolan buys himself a present. Liam is very enthusiastic about it.





	The Beauty of Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> For Mercy, because something which started out as a three-word dm got a little out of hand.

Nolan closes his bedroom door behind him quietly, taking care to stop the handle from creaking. He glances at his window, closing the curtains to stop anyone seeing in and then he lays his backpack down on his bed, unzipping it slowly, teasing himself with the anticipation until he pulls out the nondescript plastic bag.

It’s not something he ever thought he would be into, hadn’t ever really thought about before. Until he saw that one particular picture of a guy wearing them on the internet, that is.

It’s taken him a while to work up the courage to actually buy them, wanting to do it in an actual store rather than online where an electronic record would be kept (he’s more than a little paranoid about these things).

But he finally did it. He got over his embarrassment of being judged for long enough to go into a store today and buy them. He slips his hand into the plastic bag, the corner of his lip turning up into a pleased smile as his fingers brush against the fabric.

Nolan likes to feel pretty, and he knows these are going to do that for him.

He strips off, leaving his clothes strewn carelessly on the floor then finally, finally takes his present out of the bag.

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, he admires the intricacy of the patterns on the lingerie, turning them over in his hands, so much more impressive than any regular men’s underwear.

He deliberated over the colour he wanted for a while, looking at the different options online before settling for a tried and tested colour. He’s always looked good in blue.

He wanted to stay soft the first time he wore them to make sure everything fit the way it’s supposed to; then again, they’re a brand designed for men so he’s sure they will. Just the thought of pulling them on has his dick stiffening though, so it looks like that won’t be happening.

There’s no time like the present and he really doesn’t want to wait any longer, so Nolan carefully pulls the lace underwear up his thighs, wary of stretching or ripping the material, until they’re nice and snug, just the right side of tight.

Momentarily his stomach does something complicated and swoopy, the prospect that the underwear might not be nice to look at upsetting him before he forces himself to shake it off and stand in front of his wall-length mirror.

Looking up, staring at his own reflection, Nolan allows himself to smile. He looks pretty.

Rubbing a thumb over the tip of his erection, the lace material giving him a bit of friction his regular underwear doesn’t, a little wet patch forming under his thumb, Nolan forces himself to stop because if he keeps going like this he isn’t going to last.

He pulls his jeans back on, ensuring the waistband of his new underwear is still visible, then grabs his phone from his bed. He tries a few different angles before getting a picture he really likes, his black jeans and tanned skin beautifully accentuating the underwear.

 _Bought myself a present_ he captions the picture when he sends it.

The response is almost immediate.

_HOLY SHIT_

Nolan laughs as the three typing dots reappear.

_ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME???_

_Nolan your parents better be out_

Unfortunately they’re not. Or his dad isn’t, anyway. That hasn’t exactly stopped them before though.

 _Dad’s home_ Nolan sends back. _But we both know I can be quiet._

Again, the response is immediate.

_On my way_

__

***

Liam’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he nearly crashes his bike when he sees the video Nolan just sent him.

It’s painfully short, only three seconds, but it’s enough for Liam to start pedalling even harder. Nolan is still wearing that dumb blue lace underwear which has nearly killed Liam twice now, circling the tip of his dick which is just poking out the top of the underwear. The caption is a single word.

_Hurry_

Liam is breathless by the time he arrives at Nolan’s house. He dumps his bike in the garden then lets himself inside through the back door. He’s vaguely aware Mr. Holloway might hear him and think he’s a criminal or something but he’s too turned on to care as much as he probably should.

“Hi,” he says when he goes into Nolan’s room. He’s lying on his bed on his stomach, fully clothed, no doubt in case his dad came in unexpectedly. Nolan looks up and smiles at him but he’s blushing furiously. “I can’t believe you actually bought them.”

Nolan had shown him a picture online once of a guy wearing lace underwear, a blush almost as severe on his face when he admitted how much he liked the look of it. Liam had been pretty affected by the picture too, Nolan’s blush only receding slightly when he said as much out loud. Nolan said he wanted to know what they felt like to wear them, and now he actually is.

“Do you want to see?” Nolan asks. When Liam breathes out a _yeah_ , Nolan lifts his hips and unbuttons his jeans. “Take a look.”

Liam gets up on the bed, straddling either side of Nolan’s legs, inch by inch revealing more of the bright blue lace underwear as he shimmies his jeans down his thighs.

Nolan squirms when Liam teases a finger along the inside of the waistband, grinding down against his mattress. Liam tuts and starts kneading Nolan’s asscheeks through the lace material.

“How do they feel?”

“So good, Li,” he keens, grinding his hips again. Liam holds him down to stop him doing it again and Nolan looks back at him from beneath his lashes, biting his lip. The boy is actually trying to kill him.

Nolan is already so desperate, his fingers curling and uncurling in the sheets as he’s unable to move his hips - Liam’s stronger than him, a fact they’ve had fun with plenty of times - and it’s kind of surreal that a pair of underwear is what’s causing it. Loosening his grip, he shifts to Nolan’s side and lays down next to him, smiling as Nolan turns into his side and presses forward to kiss him. Liam smiles into it, brushing a thumb along Nolan’s cheek while Nolan pulls Liam closer against him; he can be strong when he wants to be.

“Touch me,” Nolan breathes, rutting against his thigh for good measure. Still kissing, Liam slips his free hand in between them, running the palm of his hand along the outline of Nolan’s cock, feeling a wet patch through the lace fabric when he reaches the head. Nolan groans at the contact, too loud considering they’re not home alone, and Liam presses his thumb to Nolan’s lips.

“Shh,” he whispers, continuing to palm at Nolan’s cock, “don’t want your dad to hear, do we?”

Nolan huffs and sucks Liam’s thumb into his mouth, finally opening his eyes and causing Liam’s breath to catch in his throat. Nolan doesn’t get nearly enough credit for his eyes; sure, Liam’s might be a brighter shade of blue, but that doesn’t make Nolan’s any less gorgeous.

Nolan slips his own hand in between them and Liam’s dick twitches when Nolan squeezes it. “Why are you still wearing clothes?”

“Because I’m not getting caught naked in your room. I don’t need that embarrassment in my life.”

“And I do?” Nolan huffs, flicking Liam’s nipple through his shirt. Liam jumps a little and Nolan laughs at him, and if he’s still coherent enough to laugh then Liam isn’t doing his job properly.

Pushing Nolan onto his back, Liam straddles his waist and leans down to kiss him, licking into his mouth dirty and wet. Nolan pulls at his sleeves and Liam finally relents, peeling his shirt over his head and flinging it onto the floor, diving right back in to keep kissing Nolan. It’s not until he’s squirming and keening into his mouth that Liam pulls back, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

“Shh,” Liam reminds him, pressing a trail of kisses down his abdomen until his head is level with Nolan’s crotch, his cock straining and leaking against the lace underwear. Nolan whimpers a quiet _please_ and Liam mouths against Nolan’s erection, breathing hot air against it. Nolan squirms again and makes an aborted little noise when Liam sucks the head of his cock through the underwear. The taste of fabric against his tongue isn’t great but he’s more than willing to suffer through it for the effect it’s having on his boyfriend.

Nolan bats at the side of Liam’s head. “Wait.” Liam sits up and gives Nolan a questioning look; he’s still blushing. “I need to take them off, I don’t want to ruin them so quickly.”

 _So quickly_ meaning he _does_ intend to ruin them at some point.

He leans back on his haunches and watches Nolan pull the underwear off almost desperately, a stark contrast to the almost tender way he slips them under his pillows.

“C’mere,” Nolan says, making grabby hands at him. Liam laughs and crawls up the bed, pushing Nolan back against the headboard to give him another kiss, a taste he never gets tired of, something he could happily do for hours on end. He jerks Nolan while they kiss and with the way he’s been leaking, the glide is smooth and wet; Nolan really isn’t going to last long.

Nolan tries to cut a moan off against Liam’s mouth and he doesn’t quite succeed. “I was so nervous in the store.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I was so twitchy. They probably thought I was- fuck, like that, yeah- going to steal something. I nearly left without getting them.”

“But you didn’t,” Liam smiles, continuing to twist his hand just the way he knows Nolan likes it.

“No, I-“ he ducks his head down and scrapes his teeth across Liam’s neck. Liam groans at the sting and grinds down against Nolan’s thigh, giving himself a bit of much-needed friction. “I’m gonna cum, Li.”

“What do you want?” Liam asks.

“Please, your face,” Nolan whines, Liam jacking him off hard and fast, getting into position just in time for Nolan to shoot his release against his lips. Liam keeps mouthing at Nolan’s cock as the last few drips come out, smearing it across his mouth and Nolan’s cock head, not relenting until Nolan grips his hair hard.

“Fuck,” Nolan sighs, briefly covering his face with one of his arms. Liam runs a hand across his thigh, letting him know he’s there, until Nolan uncovers his face again. There’s a sated smile on his face, still tinged with lust when they make eye contact. At that moment Liam has to jerk a hand below his chin to stop a drip of cum falling onto the bedspread, catching it wet and slick against his fingers instead. He grimaces and Nolan snorts.

Liam narrows his eyes. “Say something. I dare you.”

Nolan starts laughing harder, burying his face against his elbow to try and stifle the sound, and Liam whacks his thigh, digging through his bedside drawer for a tissue to clean himself up.

“You’re the worst,” Liam complains when Nolan gets himself under control again, sighing dramatically as he flops down beside Nolan and snuggles against him. He raises his arm so Liam can lay with his head against Nolan’s chest, pulling Liam in closer and rubbing circles with his thumb just above Liam’s elbow.

“Nolan?”

They both jerk, scurrying to grab their clothes. “Yeah dad?” Nolan calls back. He sounds like he’s calling from the bottom of the stairs, thankfully.

“I’m going to the store, do you want anything?”

“I’m uh, good, thanks.”

They stay stock still for a few moments, listening, both of them relaxing when they hear the front door open and close.

“Way to ruin the moment,” Nolan rolls his eyes. He’s got one arm in his shirt and his jeans are caught around his ankles so he’s still fully exposed. Liam on the other hand is fully clothed again; he only had to grab his shirt, after all. He pulls Nolan’s shirt back over his head, dropping it and ducking down to give Nolan a kiss. Nolan pulls his jeans back off and Liam does the same, stripping down to his underwear. They’re wearing one article of clothing between the two of them and it’s not even necessarily sexual at the moment. Rather it’s intimate, to be so content with being exposed around someone else.

“How long do you think he’ll be gone for?”

“Who knows, he usually meets someone he knows and chats with them for ages.”

“It could be a while, then?”

Nolan doesn’t answer, just smiles at him and tugs him back down onto the bed so they’re in a similar position to the one they were in before. He rolls onto his side and his cock is soft against Liam’s hip.

“What’re you doing?” he asks when Nolan starts reaching around his back. A little bit of rummaging later and Liam gets his answer when Nolan waves the lace underwear in front of his face.

“I wanted to put them back on,” he says, his cheeks beginning to tinge pink again already.

Liam smiles when he pulls them up his thighs. “My beautiful baby boy. You look so good in them. So pretty.”

“Yeah?” Nolan smiles back when Liam nods. “That’s what I wanted. To be pretty.”

“So pretty. I can barely keep my hands off you.” And it’s true - even now, he’s running a finger along the inside of the waistband. Nolan’s breath hitches when he teases a little more, hooking his finger down further, closer to Nolan’s cock.

“Do you want to try them on?”

Liam’s brain short-circuits a little. He hadn’t been expecting the question, for some reason, but now that Nolan’s asked it it’s all he can think about. Would he suit them? Would he look ridiculous? Nolan is taller, smoother than he is, barely a hair on his body and the ones he does have are light and fine. Liam is the complete opposite, tufts of hair already growing on his chest even though they’re young, and he can run his hands through the hairs on his legs, they’re so thick.

He’s been too quiet, too still, so Nolan says, “You don’t have to. It was just a suggestion.”

“No, I- I want to,” he says, realising he really does. “I want to,” he says again with more conviction.

He strips off, his cock still half hard against his thigh from earlier, and Nolan does the same, getting up and standing at the edge of the bed to watch him. He pulls on the lace underwear and they somehow feel exactly like he expected them to, a comfortable fit. There’s still a wet patch in them from Nolan and it’s enough to have Liam fully hard again in an instant. He leans back on his elbows and looks up at Nolan.

“How do I look?”

Nolan licks his lips, not quite closing them again fully. After a few moments he says, “Stand up.”

He does so and Nolan takes his hand, guiding him in front of the wall-length mirror. He sees why Nolan was looking at him like that instantly.

“Oh,” he breathes. The body hair and the lace mixed together? It _works_. And his eyes look brighter somehow, matched with the blue of the underwear.

He looks _good_.

***

Nolan is a little awed by the vision in front of him. Liam always looks good, whether he’s wearing his lacrosse gear, or sweats and a T-shirt, or nothing at all. He even looks good on the rare occasions they get to sleep in the same bed together overnight, bleary eyed and his hair greasy and sticking up in every direction from sleep.

But right here, like this, he looks magical.

Nolan attaches himself to Liam’s back, snaking his hands around his front and running his fingers up and down the planes of his abs. He knows Liam can see it too, is seeing himself in the mirror the way Nolan sees him.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmurs against his neck, pressing wet kisses to it. He knows Liam is a little self conscious about how hairy he is despite being so young, the same way Nolan is self conscious about not having much hair at all. But together, with each other, it’s not something they need to be concerned about. They can just _be_.

He reaches down further, further, until he slips his hand below the waistband of the underwear and wraps it around Liam's cock, giving him a few slow, lazy jerks while he continues to mouth at Liam's neck. He glances at the mirror and Liam's eyes are closed, seeing as well as feeling Liam tilt his head back, resting it against Nolan's shoulder. With his free hand he circles one of Liam's nipples with his thumb and Liam keens, arching into the touch while also grinding back against Nolan, his cock sliding against Liam's underwear clad ass.

"Look at yourself," Nolan says. Liam opens his eyes and their gazes meet in the mirror. He looks vaguely wrecked already, pushing against Nolan's every touch, putty in his hands. Liam lifts his arms up, wrapping them around the back of Nolan's neck and Nolan drags his teeth up Liam's neck, biting at his earlobe and breathing against him. "I'm gonna make you feel beautiful," he promises.

He pulls down the waistband and rests it beneath Liam's balls, causing him to gasp when his cock smacks proud against his stomach. He turns his head to crash his lips against Nolan's. "You always do. Always make me feel so beautiful."

He sinks his teeth into Nolan's bottom lip and Nolan groans from the pleasure-pain of it. He knows what Liam's game is, making things a little rougher and more heated so Nolan will get him off faster. He's not playing by those rules today though, a boyfriend this gorgeous deserves to be admired more. He grips Liam's nipple and twists it, not quite managing to stop himself smiling against Liam's mouth when he hisses.

"You think that's funny, huh?" he says, nipping Nolan's jaw in retaliation.

"Yep," Nolan says, popping the P and twisting Liam's nipple again, laughing when his hand gets slapped away.

Nolan twists Liam's other nipple and doesn't even try to hide his laugh when Liam disentangles them and tries to do the same back. He anticipates the move and gets out of the way just in time, but Liam is nothing if not competitive. He grabs for Nolan again, grazing his ankle as Nolan jumps onto his bed and off at the far side, his fingers splayed out on the comforter, creating a slight bit of distance between them. Liam eyes him from the side of the bed nearest the mirror, taking one predatory step forward, then another, a grin spreading across his lips.

“You think you’re gonna catch me?” Nolan asks, giving Liam the cockiest smile he can muster.

Liam mirrors it right back at him. “I _know_ I am.”

Nolan glances at the bottom of the bed and Liam darts into that spot to intercept him, but that's exactly what he was hoping for. He jumps back onto the bed, planning to make a beeline for his bedroom door--

Except he's instantly tackled into the mattress.

He squirms a bit but it's no use, Liam has him caught. "You're being naughty," he chides, pinning Nolan's hands above his head with only one of his own, bracing his knees just below Nolan's armpits. With his free hand he traces his cock around Nolan's mouth, tapping it against his lips. "What am I going to do with you, huh?"

Nolan bucks his hips but there's barely any give at all. "Anything you want," he smiles, licking at the head of Liam's cock; somehow the waistband of the underwear has stayed in place below his balls. Liam leans back slightly, just enough that Nolan can't reach his cock anymore. It’s a game to him, seeing the way Nolan is reaching for it and failing.

"Anything?" he asks.

"Anything within reason."

Liam hums thoughtfully, tapping the heavy weight of his cock against Nolan's mouth again. This time he stays put long enough for Nolan to suckle at the head, dragging a breathy sigh out of him. This is still just teasing though; Nolan can tell from the glint in Liam's eyes that he already knows exactly what he wants.

"Can I use your mouth?" he asks. "You sit on the floor with your head against the bed."

Nolan considers it for a moment, the implications of what Liam’s asking for. It’s not something they’ve done before but you need to have a lot of trust in someone to allow them to do that, to give them full control over the speed and the depth of their thrusts, to be sure they will take care of you properly while it’s happening. Nolan trusts Liam implicitly.

"One condition," he says. Liam releases his hands and gets off him, allowing Nolan to sit up. "I want to hear you."

"Deal," Liam smiles. He can tell Liam's thinking exactly the same thing he is - so often before they've had to hold back, have had to force themselves to be quiet so they don't get caught. It's a luxury to not have to worry about that, even for a little while, to be able to lose themselves in each other truly and fully. It's an opportunity neither of them wants to pass up.

Nolan settles himself on the floor, head resting back against his mattress, looking up at Liam. There’s a sliver of light peeking through the curtains and framing his face in the most beautiful way. Nolan can’t wait to make him feel good.

Liam brushes a thumb against his cheek. “Tell me if you don’t like it or want me to stop, okay?”

“I will,” Nolan nods. Liam smiles, bending down to give him a chaste kiss. Nolan chases him for a second one before he pulls away again, which really ends up being them smiling against each other’s mouths instead of an actual kiss. It’s just as good though.

Liam starts to take the underwear off but Nolan catches his hands. “Maybe I have two conditions.”

Laughing, Liam pulls them back up, resting the waistband beneath his balls like before. Then he lowers his hips and braces his arms on either side of Nolan’s head on the mattress. His stomach swoops and his palms get a little clammy, more from anticipation than from nerves - Liam would never do anything to hurt him. Nolan parts his lips and Liam slowly pushes into his mouth with a sigh, teasing at first, rubbing the head of his cock against the inside of Nolan’s cheek.

Liam groans when Nolan starts tonguing at his cock. “Always so good to me. Always feel so good.”

Normally it would be uttered, said under his breath only for Nolan to hear, but this time the words are at his regular speaking volume, if not actually a little louder. Nolan steadies his hands against Liam’s thighs and works his jaw open, allowing Liam to push further into his mouth. The weight is heavy on his tongue and although Liam is still going slow, he pushes further and further inside, testing how far he can push before Nolan stops him. He pulls out and thrusts back in a few times, reaching more or less the same depth before asking, “You okay?”

Nolan hums an affirmative, Liam cursing at the vibrations and speeding up a bit, and triggering Nolan’s gag reflex when he pushes in deeper, shouting a _fuck_ as Nolan’s throat works against the head of his cock. Nolan shoves at his thighs and Liam pulls out, taking a step back. Nolan looks up at him, the tears forming in his eyes blurring his vision.

“Wonderful,” Nolan says once he blinks the tears away, Liam carding a hand through his hair. He notices there’s a thin trail of saliva still connecting his lower lip to Liam’s cock so he does his best attempt at looking up through his lashes as he follows the trail and takes Liam back into his mouth.

“Fuck, what is it with you trying to kill me today?” Liam asks, resuming his position to fuck into Nolan’s mouth. “First the underwear, now this, god. You’re perfect, Nolan.”

Humming again at the praise, at the sounds he’s pulling from Liam, he pulls at the back of Liam’s thighs to let him know he can go deeper. From there it’s a repeat of him choking and Liam pulling out while he gasps for breath, then going right back to it; he dreads to think what his voice is going to sound like when they’re done.

It’s so stupidly hot that he needs to touch himself, closing his eyes and feeling the tears gather in them while he fists his cock, one hand still tangled in Liam’s leg hair.

Liam is outright moaning now, the mattress squeaking and moving slightly, getting displaced on the bed. Nolan can feel his head tilting back further, giving Liam access to thrust in deeper. He almost feels a little lightheaded from not being able to take in proper breaths, trying to force oxygen in through his nose, but he knows he can get Liam to stop at any time if it becomes too much. He can’t imagine doing this for anyone else, actually, trusting someone with his safety like this.

“Shit, shit, I’m really close Nolan.”

He shoves at Liam’s thigh, pulling out long enough for him to croak, “In my mouth is fine.” He coughs, trying to clear his throat.

“God, you sound wrecked,” Liam laughs.

“You _look_ wrecked,” he retaliates, and it’s true; Liam’s panting, a sheen of sweat covering his chest, cheeks flushed and his eyes wild with lust. Nolan is still stroking himself and Liam has finally noticed, audibly gulping when his eyes land on Nolan’s crotch.

Liam is just about to get back into position when Nolan tells him, “You look beautiful like this.”

Liam stalls, huffing out a laugh and biting his lip to try and stop his smile taking over his face, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

“You look beautiful like this,” Nolan repeats, and this time Liam outright giggles.

“You can’t say stuff like that when my dick’s just been in your mouth,” Liam mumbles.

“But I can.”

That’s the beauty of falling - you can compliment someone like that with no hesitation, you can speak your mind freely and openly without pre-emptive concern about their reaction. You can say the things someone might most need to hear, knowing they will believe you mean every word you say.

Nolan pulls Liam in by the backs of his thighs, getting him to crouch down so they’re at eye level with each other, tugging him in and kissing him with enough force that Liam almost loses his balance and falls right on top of him. They’re both panting when they part, mere centimetres from each other, breathing the same air.

“I want you to fuck my throat so hard I can’t talk for a week.”

"Oh my _god_ , Nolan," Liam groans, pushing back into his mouth. This time he doesn't hold back though; instead of thrusting into Nolan's mouth and doing all the work himself, he takes Nolan's head in his hands and pulls it down onto his cock, up and down again and again, Nolan making garbled choking noises as Liam ruins him, tears flowing freely down his face. Liam relents for a moment, Nolan gasping for breath, before going right back to it. Liam's thighs are trembling beneath Nolan's hands, a sign he's not far from cumming. Nolan reaches up beneath the waistband of the underwear, gripping Liam's ass and pulling him even closer, forcing his cock even deeper down Nolan's throat. " _Fuck_ , Nolan, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I'm-" his entire body trembles and he moans almost obscenely loudly, his release shooting down Nolan's throat. Despite his best efforts he can't quite swallow it all, and he coughs as some of it ends up dribbling down his chin, Liam still weakly thrusting into his mouth to chase every modicum of pleasure he can get.

Nolan finally releases Liam's ass and he sways a little, bracing a hand on the bed to support himself. Liam laughs, a single short bark of disbelief at how hard he came, and Nolan is feeling just as desperate himself now. He fists his cock as hard as he can bear it while Liam kneels down to kiss him, licking his own cum off Nolan's chin before twining his tongue with Nolan's. It's salty and filthy and Nolan can't stand how hard he is.

"You did so good, baby boy," Liam breathes against him between kisses. "Look at the effect you have on me, look what you can do to me." His hand appears on top of Nolan's, solid and warm, the two of them jacking him off in unison. "I'm a mess and that was all you, I've never seen anyone as beautiful in my entire life."

"Li," he whimpers, heat pooling in his gut, building higher and higher.

"I know. Come on, Nolan, cum for me."

Nolan cries out as his orgasm hits him, cum shooting up his stomach and chest, dribbling down between his and Liam's hands. Liam works him through it when Nolan slackens his own hand, so good and too much and he can't tell if he wants to get away or to keep thrusting up into Liam's fist, every nerve ending in his body on fire and his toes curled almost painfully into the carpet.

Liam finally releases him so Nolan lets his hand fall to the carpet with a sigh, at the same time careful to keep it cum-side-up. They displaced the mattress enough for his head to be resting on the bedframe instead now, uncomfortable on his neck. He sits up, chancing a look down at himself and, well. He's a bit of a mess. Liam is watching him when he glances over, a small, unconscious smile on his face.

"Stay right there," Liam says. He saunters over to the door, still wearing nothing but the blue lace underwear, and once he opens it he turns back to look at Nolan, standing in the doorway for a few moments. He's soft again, having tucked himself into the underwear, and even though they're home alone Nolan is impressed at the balls he has, wandering around his house wearing nothing else. He disappears from the doorway and Nolan hears the tap in the bathroom running, Liam reappearing with a washcloth shortly afterwards. He kneels down in front of Nolan, tenderly pressing the washcloth to his skin, wiping him clean, Nolan shivering at the contrast between the warm water and the cool air.

"Thanks," Nolan says, his smile quickly transforming into a grimace at the roughness of his voice. "I need a drink."

"Same, actually. And food."

Nolan ponders for a moment. "I'm pretty sure we still have cake downstairs."

If Liam was a dog, his ears would have just perked up. "Is it chocolate cake?" he asks, a sly smile spreading across his lips.

"It might be."

"Yes!" Liam taps Nolan's thigh twice and gets to his feet. "Let's go."

Neither of them are stupid enough to go downstairs naked when one or both of Nolan's parents could come home at any moment, so Liam gets dressed again first, forgoing the blue lace underwear for his own boxers while Nolan stays on the floor and watches him. When he's done he holds his hand out for Nolan to take, and he semi-reluctantly pulls himself up to his feet, sort of surprised they have enough strength in them to hold him up. He glances at the lace underwear where Liam's discarded them on the bed, and Liam tracks the movement.

"You should put them back on."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You looked so pretty with them on. And it's really hot, wearing them under your jeans. Just think, we're the only ones who would know."

Nolan bites his lip. He can feel his cheeks heating up again at the thought of it and grabs them before he can change his mind, Liam pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade as he puts them on, pulling his jeans on over the top of them after.

Nolan leads them downstairs, hands entwined as they go into the kitchen, Liam grabbing them each an energy drink from the fridge while Nolan cuts them both a slice of chocolate cake. Nolan leans back against the counter, squirting some of the drink into his mouth, swirling it around and swallowing it, cold enough that he can feel it trickle down his throat all the way into his stomach while Liam tears into his cake.

"You have no idea how good that felt," Liam says.

"Yeah?" Nolan smiles, taking a bite of his own cake.

"Yeah. The vibrations when you were choking on my dick? Ugh," he groans. "You've gotta try it."

Nolan laughs, taking another drink. "Maybe next time. And what about you? You were so loud."

Liam has the decency to look embarrassed for approximately half a second, then pushes off the counter to box Nolan in, pressing their bodies together. "What can I say? It's just the effect you have on me."

"Smooth," Nolan smiles. "I'd almost be flattered if I didn't know you just want my cake."

"You wound me!" Liam says with mock affront, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Nolan's underwear. He looks up at Nolan with his most innocent smile, resting his chin on his chest. "Are you gonna eat it though?"

"Ugh, take it," he says. Liam beams and swipes the cake from the counter, digging into it immediately. Nolan doesn't really know how this loser and the guy who was fucking his throat earlier can be the same person, but he's not complaining. He's a pretty big fan of both of them. "Wanna watch TV? There's probably a game on or something."

Liam nods around a mouthful of cake, leading them through and flopping down on the couch while Nolan grabs the remote. Liam pats the space in front of him and Nolan draps a blanket over him, getting underneath it and nestling back against Liam, who pulls him in closer and immediately hooks his fingers into the underwear again. It's like he can't stop touching them.

He can feel himself dozing, Liam a comforting warmth behind him, the TV on but not very loud. Liam shifts and Nolan feels his breath against the back of his neck.

"Would you wear them to school?"

Nolan's dick twitches. "Fuck, Liam."

"I'm just saying, it'd be pretty hot. I bet you'd feel so dirty, knowing you're wearing them underneath your clothes around hundreds of other people, none of them having any idea." Liam snakes his hand further down, cupping Nolan's cock and squeezing.

"You're insatiable," he gasps, grinding back against Liam. He can feel Liam smiling against the back of his neck.

And then the front door opens.

"I'm back," his dad calls. Nolan is so startled he nearly falls off the couch, only staying in place thanks to Liam's quick reflexes.

"Act natural," Liam whispers.

"How can I act natural when you just got me hard again!?" Nolan hisses.

"Nolan?" his dad calls.

"Living room," he says, his voice thankfully cooperating. "You're the worst," he tells Liam, quickly adjusting the blanket to make sure it's covering everything essential. They've been together long enough now that they don't have to feel uncomfortable about cuddling in front of either of their parents, they can stay exactly where they are. Liam laughs, hooking his fingers back into Nolan's underwear; apparently he doesn't plan to make this easy.

"I didn't think I'd be so long, I- Oh, hi Liam. I didn't realise you were here."

"He came over to watch the game," Nolan says, trying not to jump when Liam snaps the waistband of the underwear against his hip.

His dad glances at the TV. "Oh, intermission's nearly over. I'll just put the groceries away and I'll join you." He goes back through to the kitchen and when the coast is clear, Nolan thumps Liam on the leg.

"You're a dick."

Liam laughs silently, his chest shaking against Nolan's back.

"You'll never guess who I met at the store," his dad calls through. Nolan and Liam both have to stifle their laughter at that, shushing each other before he comes back.

All Nolan can say is, thank god for his dad being so sociable.


End file.
